Fey Houses
Details In the first world, fey do not worship gods, nor do they entertain the notion of all-powerful deities intervening in their lives. Even if some acknowledge that such beings could exist, the overall opinion is that the first world was abandoned long ago, left to its own devices and not tended to by any omnipotent creatures. The beings that fey put stock in are real and tangible. Mechanics of Houses Houses work in much the same way as following a deity does. They embody specific ideals and they're tied to a specific alignment. While anyone can join a house, a character who is using a house as a replacement for a deity to gain class abilities from it (such as a cleric) must still follow the same rules. On the whole fey houses are more flexible than the average deity, since there are a limited number and the overall morals and practitioners can vary so widely. Fey houses are essentially "clubs" that fey can join. No house is run by any specific individual, and characters are free to join if they feel the house is a fit for them, or simply wishes to begin devoting themselves to the morals that house represents. Alignment to a house can be as casual or extreme as following a deity; a character might simply say they belong to a house and try to embody the general theme, while another may wave banners of that house and try to recruit others to the same cause. Representing a house does not mean the character worships the namesake of the house. An individual who represents Bandersnatch House does not literally worship bandersnatches, or even necessarily try to interact with them (as doing so would likely be fatal). It does however mean the character respects what bandersnatches represent and tries to understand their role in nature, and use that as a guide for their own path in life. This also does not mean that a member of Pooka House respects and pays special mind to any everyday pooka. Rather, she looks toward the ancient and powerful pookas of legend and the lessons and stories that have been passed down. Houses still count as deities and religions for various spells and abilities. Clerics and some other classes must still present "holy symbols" to use certain class abilities. This is done by presenting the symbol of their house, often times a small pin. Young fey usually spend time researching the different houses or even considering the houses that their families and friends belong to. Once they've decided, they find a local representative and apply to join. Those joining a house are usually expected to uphold a specific code of ethic and may have their alignment tested before joining to make sure they would be a proper fit. Fey Houses House Specifics and Ethics Ankou House: The followers of ankou house are shady individuals. They are more prone to bending the truth to attain goals, but generally stay within the boundaries of established rules. Ankou house followers often find themselves serving another if not in a leadership position themselves. They are often seen as remorseless, not thinking twice if intending to cut someone down. Typical alignment: LE. Bandersnatch House: For the house, bandersnatches represent pure and unspoiled nature. Bandersnatches are prime examples of incredible power and raw talent, free of distractions of morality. Bandersnatches look out for themselves and rarely anyone else. They don't pay too much attention to the leanings of other individuals. Followers are usually drifters, not tied down to any one location and usually going where their whims take them. Often they believe that the only real way to get anything done is sheer force. Typical alignment: N. Hamadryad House: This house views the hamadryad as the queen of nature and as the one to oversee it. This role is non-binding however; few follow the direct word of the hamadryad or attempt to form any coherent rules based on her teachings. Nonetheless those of hamadryad house strive for overall good and the preservation of life and nature. The hamadryad represents all the good in nature. She is the kind and gentle part of the world, healing those in need and turning to violence only when necessary. Typical alignment: CG. Jabberwock House: Jabberwock house is to be feared. Its followers are often dangerous and violent, even insane -- often, one would have to be to willingly follow a jabberwock. Jabberwock house is slippery and crafty, often recruiting weaker minds to their cause in order to spread destruction for no apparent reason. Typical alignment: CE. Kirin House: Kirins represent nobility and honor. Kirins themselves often don't meddle openly in the affairs of lesser creatures, and that personality may extend to the followers of their house. Though striving to uphold their ideals, followers of the kirin house prefer subtlety in their actions, often willing to wait long periods of time before their work pays off. Kirins represent patience and good. Followers are generally wise and thoughtful individuals, thinking deeply about decisions long before making them. Typical alignment: LG. Norn House: Followers of the house of norn often speak of destiny and fate. They typically believe that everything that happens is pre-destined. Heroes are bound by fate to change the tide of battle, and any actions they take were meant to be. Good and evil are not as much a concern for the norn house. It's only natural that dark and light wax and wane, although individuals may lean one direction or another. Norn oversee other individuals and offer guidance and comfort where they can, but generally only when asked. Often they consider it their duty to uphold their traditions and otherwise observe the world. Typical alignment: LN. Phoenix House: Phoenixes often represent enlightenment and rebirth. The followers of phoenix house pride themselves in gathering knowledge and striving to improve the world. For those in the house, rebirth represents the need to keep burning away the past and looking forward to the future. Phoenixes are benevolent, actively seeking to reward good and punish evil. Generally they consider it their duty to protect weaker or lesser individuals. Phoenixes are strong and brave, knowing that their good in this lifetime will be rewarded in the next. Typical alignment: NG. Pooka House: Elder pookas represent the most prestine, wild parts of nature. Those of the pooka house often represent a freedom from laws and a concern of good and evil. Most who follow elder pookas believe them to be a bridge between civilization and the wild. While followers of the house respect the elder pookas, they rarely turn to them for actual advice, preferring to pave their own paths. Pookas are generally playful in their youth, but more hardened as they age. They may view the world more harshly than others, trying not to place too much trust in strangers, and being skeptical of motives. Typical alignment: CN. Rusalka House: Followers of the rusalka generally value entertainment above all else. Sometimes this manifests as a simple playful personality. Other times the rusalka house is viewed as selfish and even cruel. Some rusalka take pranks to an extreme, taking pleasure in the harm of others, mentally or physically, or even both. Typical alignment: NE.